


I Will Stand By You Through The Whole Process, You Can Count On It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kssing, Character Death, Consensual, Couches, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Wishes, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was grieving Joe's Death, & he was so sure that he would be all alone through it, But Danny won't hear any of it, What happens to Steve?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Will Stand By You Through The Whole Process, You Can Count On It:

*Summary: Steve was grieving Joe's Death, & he was so sure that he would be all alone through it, But Danny won't hear any of it, What happens to Steve?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

"It's okay, Baby, It's okay, Danno's here, I am never letting you go, or be alone for the rest of your life", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as he was greeted by his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who had tears in his eyes, & they slipped to the floor, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other, as the blond was offering the brunette some loving comfort, that he was offering.

 

"Despite him lying to me, Joe was a good man, He apologized for putting me through that hell, We got closer since I rescued him from Germany a couple of months ago, We try to stay in touch more, We even...even planned a fishing trip to go on together", The Five-O Commander said, as he burst out in tears, & let the dam break, to soothed his aching heart, & soul. Danny felt so bad for his beloved, _ **"When will Steve ever catch a break ?"**_, he asked thinking to himself, & focused his attention on his boyfriend.

 

"He was such a good man, a good good man, He gave me the best gift possible, He gave me you, I knew that you were the one for me, When me & him have our talks, when he comes to visit", The Loudmouth Detective gently pointed out, Steve just sobbed, Danny said, like a mantra, into his ear, _"It's okay, Babe, It's okay"_. Then, He gathered up his strength, & moved them to the couch, where they can be more comfortable.

 

"I just wished that he could see me being happy, & living the life that I wanted, Right at this moment, Danno", The Five-O Commander said sadly, as he composed himself, "Babe, Believe me, He is seeing it, He is so proud of you, & the man that you became, Even after the obstacles, & shit that you had to overcome, He is watching you, & will keep on, til you two are reunited again", Danny said, vowing, knowing that will be true. Steve smiled the first real smile, since the ordeal, & said, "Thanks, Danno, For being here", Danny kissed him, & said, "Where else would I be ?", & they enjoyed the minutes of silence between them.

 

"I will stand by you through the whole process, You can count on that", The Blond assured him, making the ultimate promise to him, & they hugged, & cuddled some more, Finally, Danny asked the former seal, "You hungry ?", Steve nodded, "yes", "Come on, I will make something good to eat", & he leads him into the kitchen, where they will spend time together, til they are ready to make their next move, Danny will help him avenge Joe's death, cause like he said, He will be standing by his man, even if it's means him dying, he will do it.

 

The End.


End file.
